1. Field of Invention
The invention relates a phone device and method, and in particular to a video phone communication system and method therefor.
2. Related Art
Currently, through equipping an imaging device on a communication terminal, a phone device for capturing an image and making a video call appears, that is, a video phone. The video phone is characterized in shooting and imaging the pictures of calling and called parties through an image capturing device installed therein, and then displaying the images on a built-in screen, such that both parties can see each other while talking.
However, as the video phone has been widely used, a demanding for mobility or an extension phone also appears. Particularly when many people use the video phone at the same time, for example, during a video conference or a multi-party call, the scope of the image display is limited due to the limited screen of the video phone, thereby causing an inconvenience for making a call.